Vampire That Hunts Vampires Part 2
by pinetreeplatypus
Summary: sorry about that, I don't own vampire knight.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, more cuss words! You may leave if you hate them. Don't go crying to me when you see the f bomb! Thank you blackenedrose13 and xnightmare'sxnightmarex!

"So, how were your vampire days so far?" I asked Zero when we arrived at my dorm room.

"Like hell." Zero Kiryu replied, "The blood tablets are withholding my thirst barely. One day, I know I'll burst. Did Shizuka bit you too?" I kind of looked a bit sick there for a second.

"Um, define bitten." I replied. He just gave me one of his angry looks. "Yeah, she bit me, but I got no sharpies. She's more then a bitch, she's an unfair bitch. Sorry there, bud." I sighed. Yeah, Kiryu was the only vampire I liked. The room was silent for awhile until somebody opened the door.

"Um, Zero. You're not supposed to be in the girls' dorm, remember? Besides, they might attack you for defying their fan girl ness of the night class." Said the person who disturbed the silence. She was Yuki from the picture.

"They like the vampires?" I said in a shocked voice,"What the hell is Cross running here? New York?"

"Why New York? By the way, I'm Yuki! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. I didn't shake it, I just stared at it.

"Well, good night! Your uniform's in the closet on the top shelf! See yaw!" Yuki and Zero then left. I decided to go to bed right now, but I just lay there, thinking over today. I can't be a vampire. If I was, I was a former human, just like Zero. I can't be a pureblood. They're the retards that started all of this. All of the level E vampires, the war, the hunters, and the deaths of innocent people. Just to quench their thirst of blood. All of this was whispered by the people I knew my whole life: the hunters.

I just can't think of myself as part of the beginning of this long, dark history. The headmaster must be playing a deadly joke, that bastard. Hime Rondo is my mother. I am Desushi Rondo, not a Hio. Besides, if I was a vampire human person, couldn't the hunters tell? They're like wise men to me. I just can't be a vampire….I just can't be. With that, I fell asleep with ease.

**Next Day**

The first day of school was probably your idea of a first day. Introduction was made, and the teacher kept on saying I was like Kuran Kaname, the night class president. Yeah right. I got to sit next to Zero as well. Yuki and her friend Yori turned around and said I was more like Zero.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said with a huge smile. Then they started talking about how grumpy I was while I and Zero gave those glares of ours to those girls. The teacher seemed to be pissed at all four of us for not paying attention. I said Yuki and Yori were distracting us. XD He believed us. Yuki looked like she was about to kill me with a chain saw and Yori looked like she was about to cry. I don't know why, they weren't in trouble. It's not _my_ fault they were talking in class. After dismissal, _it was time_. When I mean time, I mean the time when the night class arrives and the day class departs.

When I departed the building, I realized Zero and Yuki tried to get the night class's fan girls away from the night class like police, fans, and celebrities! It was then I came up with a crazy bluff to get those fans away from the night class.

"I'VE GOT A BOMB! The first person, who comes within 5 feet within a night class person, blows up! Now, who wants to go to hell?" I yelled obnoxiously.

"Kaname-sama! That girl's got a bomb! What shall we do?" A vampire asked another student who seemed to be the famous Kuran Kaname.

"Aido, it's nothing to be stupid about." Kaname sighed,"She's probably bluffing." Cool, the vampires are scared of me!

"Why should we listen to you, Desushi?" A student screamed at me.

"Um…because the bomb is planted in Yuki's….head!" I made up. Everybody was then silent. All of a sudden a girl crossed the boarder and poked Aido.

"She lies!" She screamed, "Get the Rondo girl!"

"Oh shit." I cried in a whimper all of the fan girls started charging at me while I ran to Headmaster Cross's office.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I yelled. All of the fan girls suddenly stopped. Aido and some other guy with light orange hair blocked them.

"Go back to your dorm!" They called out. Oh my gosh, it's my chance! Sanctuary! Must go to dorm!

**At the Night Class's Side (Their side of the story!)**

"What's up with the new girl? She's a brat like Kiryu and all, but everybody here likes her. To tell you the truth, I think I'm starting to like her. Something in me tells that Desushi Rondo has top authority everyone, including us will obey….as if she's….a Kuran!" Ruka Souen told Akatsuki Kain.

"She scares the crap out of me!" Aido said," Why the hell did we follow her plea? She's just another worthless hunter. If she was dying in a sick comma in a volcano, nobody would rescue her. Same goes for all of the other damn bastard hunters."

"You're such an ass. If Kaname isn't against it, then I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, she's just another girl in the day class we vampires have to look after." Akatsuki sighed.

"You're a he-bitch, cousin! Why did you also help her?" Aido asked," Then again, why did I? She does seem to have Kuran strapped to her forehead. Humph, it's probably that hunter's glare."

"Can't you see a pureblood's glare? She's been giving it to us ever since she laid eyes on us." Shiki explained, "But I think she thinks she's giving us the hunter's glare."

"Since when were glares classified?" Toya asked.

"Since _she _arrived." Shiki sighed.

"Who's she?" Ichijo, the vice president asked.

"Desushi Rondo. They say she was Kiryu's friend. Everybody's saying Kiryu would like to get his lips on hers. Her parents were killed by vampires, her mom by Shizuka Hio's hand." Shiki replied, "There's some rumor going around that her dad was an aristocrat. Others say he was just another hunter."

"I have to admit, she does remind me of a pureblood or at least an aristocrat. Ruka stated.

"SHUT UP! Desushi Rondo is nothing like us! She's good for nothing like Kiryu! She's just a dog in the alley! A…" *SLAP!* Aido just received a huge slap across the face from Kaname. It was harder then usual.

"She definitely has more manners then you, Aido." Kaname growled.

_Back to Desushi's Side of the Story_

I started walking around the school during night. I didn't care if it was against that druggie Cross's wishes, and I don't care if that Tinker Bell idiot Yuki caught me either. If a vampire attacks me, it just proves that they're savages. When I was looking at the vampire dorm, somebody was coming towards me. I turned around and saw Aido.

"What do you want vampire?" I growled.

"Maybe you can explain to me why the night class likes you all of a sudden, even if you're a worthless hunter." I just stood there confused. All of a sudden, ice came toward me. What the….oh, I get it! Some vampires control a special power, his is ice!

"Want to get that ice close to me, you selfish son of a bitch?" I asked when I pulled out my bloody rose. Then all of a sudden, the weirdest thing started happening. Crystals started growing out of the ground, aiming to stab him. I dropped the gun.

"Aido….what the hell are the crystals for?" I asked.

"Hell, I don't know!"

"You think it's a good idea to move? Idiot, run!" I yelled. Wait; don't I want that bastard vampire dead? Then, I picked up the bloody rose and started whacking it against the crystals. Then, right there, I realized something. Was I starting to respect….THE HEADMASTER'S RULES??? No not that twit!

"Now, tell me why you're here!" I yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"Is your dad really a vampire?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I said, then I was about to shoot the gun at his head for being pissed at him for even asking. Yes, I need a therapist to handle my anger issues. Then before I could shoot, Tinker Bell showed up!

"Stop! Fighting is against the rules!" Yuki yelled.

"He was about to kill me with ice and crystals!" I yelled.

"She was about to shoot me!" He yelled back.

"Then you know Aido's vampire power?" She stuttered.

_Kaname will now share the last part of the story!_

As I looked out of the window of the class dorm, I saw that girl Desushi Hio again. I've seen her when I was 5 when she was a baby. Shizuka didn't notice that I was there when Desushi was born. I've overheard it taken place one day when I was around her. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Desushi is definitely confusing, but purebloods know another pureblood when they see one. Why hasn't she become a vampire though? Why hasn't she realized she wants to kill her own kind? There are so many questions I want to ask to her. But there's one thing I must do….BECOME HER ALLY.

TO BE CONTINUED! CONFUSED CHICKENS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, more cuss words! You may leave if you hate them. Don't go crying to me when you see the f bomb! Thank you blackenedrose13 and xnightmare'sxnightmarex!

"So, how were your vampire days so far?" I asked Zero when we arrived at my dorm room.

"Like hell." Zero Kiryu replied, "The blood tablets are withholding my thirst barely. One day, I know I'll burst. Did Shizuka bit you too?" I kind of looked a bit sick there for a second.

"Um, define bitten." I replied. He just gave me one of his angry looks. "Yeah, she bit me, but I got no sharpies. She's more then a bitch, she's an unfair bitch. Sorry there, bud." I sighed. Yeah, Kiryu was the only vampire I liked. The room was silent for awhile until somebody opened the door.

"Um, Zero. You're not supposed to be in the girls' dorm, remember? Besides, they might attack you for defying their fan girl ness of the night class." Said the person who disturbed the silence. She was Yuki from the picture.

"They like the vampires?" I said in a shocked voice,"What the hell is Cross running here? New York?"

"Why New York? By the way, I'm Yuki! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. I didn't shake it, I just stared at it.

"Well, good night! Your uniform's in the closet on the top shelf! See yaw!" Yuki and Zero then left. I decided to go to bed right now, but I just lay there, thinking over today. I can't be a vampire. If I was, I was a former human, just like Zero. I can't be a pureblood. They're the retards that started all of this. All of the level E vampires, the war, the hunters, and the deaths of innocent people. Just to quench their thirst of blood. All of this was whispered by the people I knew my whole life: the hunters.

I just can't think of myself as part of the beginning of this long, dark history. The headmaster must be playing a deadly joke, that bastard. Hime Rondo is my mother. I am Desushi Rondo, not a Hio. Besides, if I was a vampire human person, couldn't the hunters tell? They're like wise men to me. I just can't be a vampire….I just can't be. With that, I fell asleep with ease.

**Next Day**

The first day of school was probably your idea of a first day. Introduction was made, and the teacher kept on saying I was like Kuran Kaname, the night class president. Yeah right. I got to sit next to Zero as well. Yuki and her friend Yori turned around and said I was more like Zero.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said with a huge smile. Then they started talking about how grumpy I was while I and Zero gave those glares of ours to those girls. The teacher seemed to be pissed at all four of us for not paying attention. I said Yuki and Yori were distracting us. XD He believed us. Yuki looked like she was about to kill me with a chain saw and Yori looked like she was about to cry. I don't know why, they weren't in trouble. It's not _my_ fault they were talking in class. After dismissal, _it was time_. When I mean time, I mean the time when the night class arrives and the day class departs.

When I departed the building, I realized Zero and Yuki tried to get the night class's fan girls away from the night class like police, fans, and celebrities! It was then I came up with a crazy bluff to get those fans away from the night class.

"I'VE GOT A BOMB! The first person, who comes within 5 feet within a night class person, blows up! Now, who wants to go to hell?" I yelled obnoxiously.

"Kaname-sama! That girl's got a bomb! What shall we do?" A vampire asked another student who seemed to be the famous Kuran Kaname.

"Aido, it's nothing to be stupid about." Kaname sighed,"She's probably bluffing." Cool, the vampires are scared of me!

"Why should we listen to you, Desushi?" A student screamed at me.

"Um…because the bomb is planted in Yuki's….head!" I made up. Everybody was then silent. All of a sudden a girl crossed the boarder and poked Aido.

"She lies!" She screamed, "Get the Rondo girl!"

"Oh shit." I cried in a whimper all of the fan girls started charging at me while I ran to Headmaster Cross's office.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I yelled. All of the fan girls suddenly stopped. Aido and some other guy with light orange hair blocked them.

"Go back to your dorm!" They called out. Oh my gosh, it's my chance! Sanctuary! Must go to dorm!

**At the Night Class's Side (Their side of the story!)**

"What's up with the new girl? She's a brat like Kiryu and all, but everybody here likes her. To tell you the truth, I think I'm starting to like her. Something in me tells that Desushi Rondo has top authority everyone, including us will obey….as if she's….a Kuran!" Ruka Souen told Akatsuki Kain.

"She scares the crap out of me!" Aido said," Why the hell did we follow her plea? She's just another worthless hunter. If she was dying in a sick comma in a volcano, nobody would rescue her. Same goes for all of the other damn bastard hunters."

"You're such an ass. If Kaname isn't against it, then I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, she's just another girl in the day class we vampires have to look after." Akatsuki sighed.

"You're a he-bitch, cousin! Why did you also help her?" Aido asked," Then again, why did I? She does seem to have Kuran strapped to her forehead. Humph, it's probably that hunter's glare."

"Can't you see a pureblood's glare? She's been giving it to us ever since she laid eyes on us." Shiki explained, "But I think she thinks she's giving us the hunter's glare."

"Since when were glares classified?" Toya asked.

"Since _she _arrived." Shiki sighed.

"Who's she?" Ichijo, the vice president asked.

"Desushi Rondo. They say she was Kiryu's friend. Everybody's saying Kiryu would like to get his lips on hers. Her parents were killed by vampires, her mom by Shizuka Hio's hand." Shiki replied, "There's some rumor going around that her dad was an aristocrat. Others say he was just another hunter."

"I have to admit, she does remind me of a pureblood or at least an aristocrat. Ruka stated.

"SHUT UP! Desushi Rondo is nothing like us! She's good for nothing like Kiryu! She's just a dog in the alley! A…" *SLAP!* Aido just received a huge slap across the face from Kaname. It was harder then usual.

"She definitely has more manners then you, Aido." Kaname growled.

_Back to Desushi's Side of the Story_

I started walking around the school during night. I didn't care if it was against that druggie Cross's wishes, and I don't care if that Tinker Bell idiot Yuki caught me either. If a vampire attacks me, it just proves that they're savages. When I was looking at the vampire dorm, somebody was coming towards me. I turned around and saw Aido.

"What do you want vampire?" I growled.

"Maybe you can explain to me why the night class likes you all of a sudden, even if you're a worthless hunter." I just stood there confused. All of a sudden, ice came toward me. What the….oh, I get it! Some vampires control a special power, his is ice!

"Want to get that ice close to me, you selfish son of a bitch?" I asked when I pulled out my bloody rose. Then all of a sudden, the weirdest thing started happening. Crystals started growing out of the ground, aiming to stab him. I dropped the gun.

"Aido….what the hell are the crystals for?" I asked.

"Hell, I don't know!"

"You think it's a good idea to move? Idiot, run!" I yelled. Wait; don't I want that bastard vampire dead? Then, I picked up the bloody rose and started whacking it against the crystals. Then, right there, I realized something. Was I starting to respect….THE HEADMASTER'S RULES??? No not that twit!

"Now, tell me why you're here!" I yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"Is your dad really a vampire?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I said, then I was about to shoot the gun at his head for being pissed at him for even asking. Yes, I need a therapist to handle my anger issues. Then before I could shoot, Tinker Bell showed up!

"Stop! Fighting is against the rules!" Yuki yelled.

"He was about to kill me with ice and crystals!" I yelled.

"She was about to shoot me!" He yelled back.

"Then you know Aido's vampire power?" She stuttered.

_Kaname will now share the last part of the story!_

As I looked out of the window of the class dorm, I saw that girl Desushi Hio again. I've seen her when I was 5 when she was a baby. Shizuka didn't notice that I was there when Desushi was born. I've overheard it taken place one day when I was around her. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Desushi is definitely confusing, but purebloods know another pureblood when they see one. Why hasn't she become a vampire though? Why hasn't she realized she wants to kill her own kind? There are so many questions I want to ask to her. But there's one thing I must do….BECOME HER ALLY.

TO BE CONTINUED! CONFUSED CHICKENS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: 2 mysterious new characters enter this story, and their identity is a mystery. Which is the nameless one?

**At a Vampire Orphanage, 10 hours ago.....**

I can't believe I finally escaped that terrible place! That place where I starved to death! My clothes were all but crappy brown rags. A torn brown shirt, a pair of worn out black jeans, leather boots, and a long coat the color of decaying tan was all I had! This isn't the life style a pureblood should be living in, even if I don't remember my name! The place made out of creaking gray wood creaked as I ran out and down to climb a window.

"Stop right there, boy! We've got you surrounded! Put your hands up!" Vampires running the orphanage.

"I stop whenever I want to stop!" I declared. Crystals came up and blocked them from my path. Elite vampires have special powers; mine was controlling the growth of rock minerals.

"Cross Academy, it's time to reveal the student who is the only person who will tell me my name: Desushi Hio!"

**5 hours later after the nameless boy runs off.....**

"Desushi H...- I mean Rondo, for trying to blow Hanabusa Aido's head off, you are condemned for the hugest punishment in your life!" Headmaster Cross declared.

"Headmaster Cross, I can explain!" Desushi said, who was seated in an oak chair in front of the headmaster's desk, "Aido kept on provoking me! He tried to kill me with crystals and ice!"

"I highly doubt that! As punishment, you'll be staying inside of the Night Class dorm for the rest of the month! Hey Desushi-Chan, are you ok?" Headmaster Cross asked. Stop laughing; I had a good reason to pass out!

**5 hours later (AKA Present Time, 6:00 a.m)**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Imagine this: there's this extremely pale teenager who looks like a freaking 7th grader staring at a bunch of adults who are giving stares at her that tell her they're bored. The very pale, not to mention very angry looking, sad teenager got extremely depressed instead of mad at vampires right when she slipped herself in a night class uniform. That teenager of course is me and those adults are the nasty homicidal vampires. There was the huge mansion decked with miserable colors like grays, blacks, and whites. Also some other color I can't describe. What is the headmaster up to?

"You must be kidding!" Aido sighed while I just stood there holding my black suitcase with both hands. I just stood there straight with a blank look. Kaname surprised me then. Yes, HE ACTUALLY DID THIS! He got off the couch he was sitting on, walked towards me slowly with this small smile that made me make an angry face at him, took my hand, _**THEN KISSED IT**_. That's what he did, as if it was like the Victorian age and he was courting me. I made a small noise like a gasp then slapped him. Then all of the vampires gasped and started whispering. Some made snarls and hisses at me, one even spat at me! When I slapped him, it actually made a mark on his face. There was a streak of blood across his left cheek. I then went back to my blank pose for awhile then.

He suddenly grabbed my collar with and his eyes that were staring down mine turned red. Kaname's eyes suddenly turned normal and dropped me. The whole entire time my face was calm. All of the sudden, the door slammed open. A guy around my age with a lot of black hair and light blue eyes in a day class uniform,

"Does anybody know where the restroom is?" He asked. He wore this stupid smile, his eyes were too freaking huge, and he a fucking tooth pick. There's something so wrong with this guy, he seemed too happy. Like, those stupid public school preps with money that party a lot.

"Um, it should be in your dorm, idiot." Aido answered. The guy smiled and said,

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate that! Hey Desushi, can I see you after my classes today? I need to ask you something." The guy was now very happy.

"Uh…."

"That's great Desushi! See you all later! Thanks for helping me; I'm a new student here!" With that, he shut the door. Everybody sat or stood where they were until Ruka whispered,

"Is he gone?"

*SLAM*! The door was slammed wide open. There stood a guy in a night class uniform. He had dark blue hair and silver eyes. He also didn't have the elegant vampire form other vampires have, he had a frail weak like stature.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING RESTROOM!?" He yelled.

"DORM!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh how precise! What a nice way to welcome your new student!" He then stormed to his room at the dorm.

"Wow, he can find his room but not the bathroom." I commented.

"What a disgrace to vampires! Such rude manners!" Toya complained, "Most vampires don't cuss, even those damned level E's."

"_You_ just cussed." I muttered, "And some level E's are good people! Like Zero!"

"Zero's a butt munch." Some blonde kid remarked, "He threw a banana at me once! I wish he was a nice guy!"

"I thought it was a hammer." Toya remarked, "And it was yellow, decked with red flowers."

"I'm going into my dorm before I go to hell." I snapped. When I went into my assigned dorm, I felt a strange presence. A presence from both boys…. It's probably nothing I hope. Right when I was about to take a short nap, I heard a bunch of yelling. It was from that blue haired kid again.

"What are you day class runts doing messing around with my stuff? You have no right at all!" He pouted. Then came Zero's voice.

"We have right; we are the prefects of Cross Academy. Today is inspection day, and you and every other student is equal, vampire." I decided to sneak near by the boy's room and spy near the opened door way unnoticed.

"Why the hell were you carrying this?"

TO BE CONTINUED! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS WHO NEXT PART!


End file.
